justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:K.C. Undercover - Keep It Undercover Lyrics Music Video - Official Disney Channel UK HD
Descripción O.M.G. Check out this totes amazing lyrics music video for "Keep It Undercover", the offical opening titles from the newest Disney Channel show K.C. Undercover! #SpyWithStyle Watch K.C. Undercover on Disney Channel UK, and for more from all of your favourite shows and Disney Channel stars, head over to: http://www.disney.co.uk/disney-channel/ Like our official Disney Channel Facebook page at: http://www.facebook.com/DisneyChannelUK K.C. Undercover If you think K.C. Cooper is just a regular high-school student? THINK AGAIN! Not only is she a complete math whiz that can absolutely kick butt thanks to her black-belt in karate, but it turns out her parents are master spies ��! Before she knows it, K.C. is recruited into the secret government agency: The Organization – crazy right. The Organisation aren’t strangers to trouble and the adventures come thick and fast! Although K.C. is fully kitted out with all the latest spy wear and gadgets she still has a lot to learn especially when it comes to facing enemies and villains from The Other Side ��. But that’s ok because her little bro, robot sis & besties are on hand to keep it real and undercover! ���� �� Who’s Who K.C. Cooper (Zendaya) is the spy with style ��! After she discovers her parent’s true identities, she’s inspired to follow in their sneaky footsteps. She is smart, super-confident and a karate black-belt, the perfect combination to make an awesome spy; however, when it comes to everyday teenage girl problems she relies on bestie Marisa to guide her. Best friend goals ���� Marisa (Veronica Dunne) is K.C.’s bestie and certified in the art of partying, fashion and not to mention a total love guru ��. Although she isn’t the best student in high-school, she is a great, loyal friend to K.C… cute �� Kira Cooper (Tammy Townsend) is K.C.’s mum and is extremely experienced in the old spy game. Her tough but loving nature makes her a great example for her children to follow if they want to become successful spies. This is especially important for K.C who needs her mother’s natural instincts and guidance to help her learn. It really is true, mother does always know best! Craig Cooper (Kadeem Hardison) is K.C.’s dad and official family joker. He invented the term embarrassing dad! He is super protective over K.C. and they boys she dates and totally childish, but K.C., Ernie and Judy wouldn’t have him any other way �� Ernie Cooper (Kamil McFadden) is the tech prodigy of the Cooper family, this kid could hack computers and firewalls in his sleep! He is vital in helping K.C. complete the missions – the best bro/sis duo we’ve ever seen. There is also another lady in his life and no it’s not his mum! He secretly has a crush on Marisa… but shh you didn’t hear that from us! �� Judy Cooper (Trinitee Stokes) is another Cooper kid… but did we mention she was a ROBOT ��. With all the gadgets and a sassy attitude to match Judy has become an important member of not only the spy team but family as well! Categoría:Vídeos